Save My Heart
by nasusay
Summary: Apa dia lupa dengan janji hari ini? Namanya seindah orangnya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyerah. Persahabatan, apakah bisa bertahan diantara cinta kau dan dia? BoyxBoy - HAEHYUK - KYUHYUK and orther / Straight - YoonHae. Chap 4 Update. Ada sedikit pemberitahuan, balasan review dan serba-serbi.
1. Chapter 1

**Save My Heart**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae aka Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun aka Kyuhyun**

**And orther**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk **

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME dan para orang tua mereka!**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Abal, Mr. & Mrs. Typo, OOC, dll.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_Lama ku menunggumu disini._

_Di tempat kita pertama kali bertemu._

_Saat ku melihat kau yang sedang tersenyum pahit._

_Kutatap… sejelas dirimu menatap dia yang ada dihadapanmu._

_Ini semua panggung sandiwara tapi ini juga pahitnya kenyataan._

_Jalan yang berubah seolah membuyarkan mimpi._

_Terus berjalan dibelakangmu, mengikutimu dan berharap kau akan menoleh memandangku._

_Apakah hingga sekarang kau tidak bisa melupakan dia?_

_Apakah bayangan langkahku tidak terlihat dimatamu._

_Aku lelah._

_Aku ingin berhenti, walau aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah ku lakukan selama ini._

.

.

"Kemana dia? Padahal ponselnya bisa dihubungi." Eunhyuk melakukan tembakan loncat dengan satu tangan. Dibiarkan bola basket itu jatuh dan menggelinding menjauhi dirinya. "Apa dia lupa dengan janji hari ini?" Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya. Hampir satu jam dia berada dilapangan basket ini menunggu seseorang yang tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

.

.

"la… la… la…" senandung tersebut terus bergema saat dia mulai masuk kedalam rumah. 'Hari ini sangat menyenangkan dia mengajak ku untuk menemaninya berbelanja'. Kalian pasti tau siapa dia! Benar sekali dia adalah cewek populer ah bukan, bukan popular tapi sangat terpopuler disekolah kami apalagi di kalangan cowok tidak terkecuali bagi diriku. "Yoona" itulah namanya, begitu indah seperti orangnya!

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae, tapi teman-temanku sering memanggilku Donghae atau Hae. Aku adalah anak angkat dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal, Lee Soman. Dia sosok ayah yang sangat bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan orang tua kandungku mereka sudah tiada di dunia ini sejak ku berumur delapan tahun. Cukup sampai disini dulu perkenalannya.

Tidak terasa sekarang Hae sudah berada dilantai dua kediamannya, terpampang jelas pintu dan tidak lupa aksesoris yang menggantung, bergambarkan ikan _nemo_, salah satu binatang tepatnya ikan favoritnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut menampilkan sebuah ranjang, meja belajar, lemari pakaian dan lain sebagainya seperti mana kamar biasanya anak seorang pengusaha sukses. Tidak lupa pula, birunya warna dinding kamarnya menjadi pelengkap betapa nyaman kamar tersebut saat berada disana.

Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur yang empuk. Tidak lupa tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di meja tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Astaga," Hae terkejut dan perasaan yang tak enak muncul mendesak saling berdahuluan.

'15 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 10 pesan masuk, semua itu dari sahabatnya dan isin dari pesan itu …

_Hae dimana kau? _

_Apa kau lupa janji hari ini? _

_Cepatlah kemari?_

_Hae, kenapa pesan ku tidak kau balas? _

_Hae, kau marah ya dengan ku? _

_Kenapa panggilan dariku tidak kau terima, juga?_

_Hae, kau sibuk? _

_Hae kau datang kesini apa tidak? _

_Hae, apa aku pulang saja_

_Hae apa aku tetap menunggu kau?_

"Hyukie… Gawat aku melupakan janjiku dengannya!?" ditepuknya jidat indah itu agak keras sehingga terlihat nampak kemerahan disana. "Apa dia masih berada disana, menungguku?" Hae segera bergegas, mengambil jaket yang tergeletak disampingnya, mengenakannya dan berlari semangat menuju keluar rumah.

.

.

"Ah, apa Hae benar-benar lupa? Padahal aku sudah mengirim sms dan menelponnya," Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi telentang dengan tangan kiri menutup sebagai wajahnya yang penuh peluh. "Pesan tidak dibalas, telepon tidak diangkat, semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi padanya," Eunhyuk membuang nafas berat. "Padahal biasanya dia tidak begini. Ha – h…" Eunhyuk mulai mendudukan dirinya, berdiri dan berjalan kearah dimana bola basketnya tergeletak lalu diraihnya bola basket tersebut.

"Aku tunggu sebentar lagi, kalau dia tidak muncul juga aku pulang!" keluh Eunhyuk seraya menggiring-giring bola, lagi.

.

.

'Tidak ada! Apa dia sudah pulang ke rumah? Ah, tidak mungkin Hyukie pasti akan menungguku! Tapi di mana dia?' Hae berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan terus mencari Eunhyuk. Lelah itu pasti tapi Hae tidak bisa membiarkan Eunhyuk yang lebih lelah menunggunya yang tidak menepati janji ini!

Tidak jauh dari lapangan basket terdapat taman bermain dan apa yang dilihat Hae saat ini. Sang sahabatnya, Hyukie sedang tertawa bahagia dengan gummy smilenya bersama seorang anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang membuat sesuatu, mungkin istana pasir versi anak kecil.

Deg ….

'Apa-apaan ini? Senyumnya - 'kan aku biasa melihat dia tersenyum apalagi tertawa seperti itu! Lalu apa ini? Entahlah…' Hae mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyukie…" panggil Hae dan diarahkannya kakinya menuju nama orang yang telah dipanggilnya barusan.

"Hae…" jawab Eunhyuk, dengan tersenyum – manis. Dia berdiri ketika Hae menuju ketempatnnya. Tidak ada raut kekecewaan bahkan marah pun diwajah manisnya.

'Aku sangat merasa bersalah'.

"Hae, maaf kau pasti mencariku padahal kita janjianya di lapangan basket, tapi aku tidak berada disana. Maafkan aku," wajah Eunhyuk tampak sedih.

'Tunggu dulu, yang salah disini dan seharusnya meminta maaf adalah aku, bukan dia.' Batin Hae merasa ini janggal. Diarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Eunhyuk dan mengacak-acak rambut blonde itu dengan lembutnya.

"Hyukie, yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku bukan kamu, kau menungguku hampir satu jam, pasti itu membosankan." Tangan Hae masih berada diatas kepala Eunyuk tapi tidak mengacak-ngacak rambut Eunhyuk lagi. "Maafkan aku Hyukie…"

Dia tersenyum, tangan Hae sudah terlepas dari kepala Eunhyuk. "Ahn, iya!" jawabnya seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau dari mana saja, aku jadi latihan basket sendirian 'kan? Sepi, tidak ada lawan tanding!" katanya, menunjukkan wajah cemberut sambil mempoutkan bibir _sexy_nya dengan tangan dilipatkan ke dada.

'Manis,' batin Hae dan tertawa melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang begitu menggemaskan. Itulah kebiasaan Eunhyuk. Tidak sadar diri bahwa dirinya manis sekali ditambah pakai acara mempout-poutkan bibir segala. Apakah ada kata yang bisa digunakan melebihi 'sekali' itu?

"Maaf Hyukie aku benar-benar lupa tadi," dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya yangberada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Pasti itu hal yang penting banget sampai membuatmu lupa," ujar Eunhyuk yang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kedua anak kecil yang sedang bermain tidak lagi berhadapan dengan Donghae.

Hae pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah yang dipandang Eunhyuk, "tadi aku menemani yoona shooping dan ponselku, aku lupa membawanya. Aku minta maaf, Hyukie!" kata Hae jujur dengan nada penyesalan dan terdapat kebahagia didalam pengucapannya.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali," jawab Hyukie tersenyum walau ada sesuatu yang menusuk disekitar dadanya, padahal saat ini tidak ada pisau atau sejenisnya yang sedang keluar-masuk menancap disana.

"ah – ehm, I – iya Hyukie…" jawab Hae jujur. Walaupun Hae tahu ini pasti menyakiti Eunhyuk, seakan-akan dia bahagia ketika bersama Yoona dan rela mengabaikan janji bersama Hyuk demi hal itu. Donghae tak bisa memungkiri, bahagianya dia saat itu. Ternyata cintanya yang selama ini dipendamnya, mungkin berbalas apalagi orang yang dicintai itu sendiri yang memulainya. Meminta Hae menemaninya berbelanja. Ini seperti kencan.

'Hae kau… bodoh bodoh bodoh,' runtuknya dalam hati.

Diliriknya Eunhyuk dari ujung matanya. Wajah Eunhyuk tidak berubah, tidak tampak di wajahnya raut muka sedih bahkan marah sekalipun. Dia hanya terdiam seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

'mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah'

"Kak, main lagi yuk?" anak laki-laki tersebut menarik kaos basket yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan anak perempuan, dengan memegang sekop plastik, mainan menunjuk ke Hae, "sini ikut kami bikin istana."

Persahabatan, apakah bisa bertahan diantara cinta kau dan dia?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga.**

**Ini fanfic HaeHyuk pertama saya. **

**Amburadul… (ngumpet dikolong meja). **

**Akhir kata su ucapkan "terima kasih" buat readers yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dan su berharap ada yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak … ^^**

**Kritik, Saran. **

**Flame (?) jangan, boleh, jangan, boleh… terserah yang ngereview deh**

**- Salam kenal, **_**all**_** - **


	2. Chapter 2

**Save My Heart**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae aka Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun aka Kyuhyun**

**And orther**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk **

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME dan para orang tua mereka!**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Abal, Typo, OOC, dll.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Hampir sebulan setelah kejadian, dimana Donghae lupa akan janjinya berlatih basket dengan Eunhyuk untuk pertama kalinya.

Deg…

'Aku laki-laki. Aku kuat, ini bukan apa-apa. Jangan menangis Hyukie. Jangan menangis Lee Hyuk Jae. Aku memang bodoh, berharap dia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan ku padanya. Namun, harapan kali ini hanya sebuah angan belaka. Aku dan dia, kami berdua sama-sama seorang _namja_, walau tidak ada larangan hubungan sesama jenis di Negara ini tapi tetap saja hubungan seperti itu masih terbilang tabu disini. Dia sahabatku dan dia juga memiliki seorang _yeoja_ yang dicintainya. Ini gila. Aku tau ini salah.'

_**Flashback**_

Waktu istirahat telah tiba setelah satu mata pelajaran telah selesai. Eunhyuk yang tidak biasanya ingin ke taman belakang, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong yang lumayan panjang. Sebelum, akhirnya kedua kakinya berpijak pada tangga. Sudah beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk tidak bersama-sama Donghae saat istirahat tiba. Dan saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir – pulang pun, Donghae kadang sudah pamit duluan dengan Eunhyuk. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Eunhyuk yakin, saat itu Donghae pun tidak sempat mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk ucapakan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hae!"

.

.

"A-ah... A-emmmph..."

Eunhyuk mendengar suara yang janggal walau agak samar-samar. Dicarinya sumber suara itu dengan seksama. Di bawah tangga. Tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Eunhyuk penasaran siapa garangan yang ia yakini sedang melakukan sesuatu yang agak naik rated. Mungkin.

Perlahan.

Satu persatu anak tangga di lalui Eunhyuk, dengan meminimalkan suara akibat gesekan alas sepatunya denga lantai. Eunhyuk mengendap dan sekarang berada di tengah–tengah anak tangga. Eunhyuk agak mengintip ke bawah ingin tahu siapa gerangan disana. Tampak terlihat rambut lurus – panjang seorang wanita, karena wanita tersebut membelakangi Eunhyuk.

Turun.

Satu anak tangga lagi Eunhyuk menurunkan kakinya, mencoba melihat lagi agar lebih jelas. Jantungnya berdebar, seperti seorang yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi. Dan sekarang, jelas terlihat dua orang yang sedang berciuman. Eunhyuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menyesal.

"Jangan menangis Hyukie, jangan menangis Lee Hyuk Jae." Gumamnya pelan.

Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari sana dan tidak peduli, langkah kakinya yang cepat akan menimbulkan suara atau tidak. Yang terpenting saat ini ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk hatinya.

Akibat suara yang ditimbulkan dari tepakan sepatu Eunhyuk dan lantai. Membuat dua orang tersebut tersadar dan menghentikan aksi saling melumat – dilumat. Terlihat jelas benang saliva yang sudah tercampur, saat mereka menarik wajah mereka untuk saling menjauh.

_**Endflashback**_

Eunhyuk kembali ke kelas, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan niat sebelumnya yaitu menuju taman belakang sekolah. Diacuhkannya suara teman-teman di kelas yang sedang asyik berbincang dan tertawa. Eunhyuk duduk seraya menatap keluar jendela dari samping tempat duduknya. Kadang tangan kanan digunakannya untuk meremas kecil bagian dadanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Kadang pula digunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya.

"Hyukie, kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae memanggil dan menyentuh bahu Eunhyuk. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk – dalam kelas.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Eunhyuk seadanya. Terlintas di benak Eunhyuk bagaimana wajah Hae saat menikmati ciuman yang bisa terbilang 'panas' itu.

"Tapi kau terlihat agak pucat Hyukie." Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ingin mendaratkannya ke dahi sang sahabat. Sebelum hal tersebut terlaksana Donghae merasakan tepisan pada tangannya. Donghae terkejut, saat Eunhyuk menepis tangannya.

"Tak usah khawatir." Eunhyuk merasa bersalah. Ia tahu bagaimanapun Donghae bersikap sebagaimana layaknya seorang sahabat. Tapi dengan perlakuan yang seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk semakin terbebani. Rasa cinta yang ia tekan sedemikian rupa selama ini. Ia tak sanggup mengatakannya, karena Eunhyuk takut akan kehilangan sosok itu selamanya.

Menyedihkan.

"Ma'af." Ujar Eunhyuk, menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki berkharisma yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi seorang model daripada yang sering kita sebut dengan _songsaenim._ Kelas mendadak hening, _songsaenim_ tersebut tersenyum dan tidak lupa berbasa-basi dengan para muridnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini? Sudah makan siang?"

Hampir semua peserta didik menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serempak. "Baik – Sudah _songsaenim._"

"Nanti, sekitar 10 menit sebelum pembelajaran ini bubar. Bapa akan membagikan selembaran untuk kalian yang harus kalian isi dan pikirkan matang-matang sebelum kalian menulis jawabannya. Terakhir lembaran itu diserahkan kembali ke Bapa 1 bulan terhitung dari hari ini. Bagaimana apa kalian mengerti?"

Para peserta didik mengangguk tanda mengerti walaupun merasa penasaran akan lembaran yang akan diberikan nantinya.

"Yunho- _songsaenim,_ bolehkah kami tahu itu lembaran apa?_"_ Tanya Shindong.

"Oh, lembaran itu berisikan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai apakah kalian akan melanjutkan pendidikan kalian setelah kalian lulus dari sini dan ingin melanjutkan kemana. Bukankah, kurang lebih empat bulan lagi kalian akan meninggalkan sekolah ini?"

Ruang kelas menjadi ramai. Banyak suara saling meramaikan suasana kelas. Diantaranya :

"Iya, _songsaenim._ Aku kami pasti meninggalkan sekolah ini. Mana mau kami berlama-lama disini."

"Aku ingin melanjutkan ke Universitas Seoul."

"Aku ingin kuliah di luar negeri." Dan lain sebagainya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian lanjutkan nanti di lembaran yang Bapa berikan. Sekarang buka buku pelajaran kalian."

Eunhyuk, saat Yunho- _songsaenim_ masuk ke dalam kelas ia hanya berdiam diri. Begitu pula dengan Donghae. Terlintas dipikiran Eunhyuk apakah ia dan Donghae nantinya saat kuliah bisa bersama juga seperti ini.

.

.

"Yoona, apa kau sudah menerima Donghae?" Tanya Yuri dengan berbisik, yang duduk disebelah Yoona.

"Belum." Ujar Yoona santai.

"Hei, kasihan dia. Kau menggantungkan perasaannya. Sebagai teman aku tidak ingin kau menyesal." Mata Yuri tetap _focus _pada _songsaenim_ yang sedang mengajar di depan sana.

"Dianya juga mau." Yoona menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Setidaknya jangan beri dia pengharapan, kalau kau tak bisa menerimanya. Kau nanti juga akan membawa masalah untuk Donghae, kalau Taecyeon mengetahui ini." Yuri sungguh merasa prihatin-tidak tega melihat Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti boneka Yoona.

"Asal kau tidak mengadu ke Taecyeon." Yoona menyeringai, menatap tajam Yuri. Yuri hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Selanjutnya terserahmu."

.

.

Yunho-_ songsaenim_ membagikan lembaran tersebut. "Ingat bulan depan serahkan lembaran yang kalian pegang ke Bapa. Baiklah, Bapa akhiri pelajaran kita hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan dan selamat siang!" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

"Baik, Pa."

"Hyukie, kau mau melanjutkan kemana?" Donghae memulai-membuka suara, mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku.

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung Hae." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya memasuki buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku berniat ke Universitas Seoul. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama masuk di Universitas itu!"

"Aku tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti." Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia ingin cepat pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, semua anggota tubuh dan inderanya.

"Kau sudah baikan, Hyukie?" Donghae mulai berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk juga mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. Donghae merasa Eunhyuk yang bekeras mengatakan 'baik-baik saja', hanya bisa pasrah. Padahal ia berniat akan mengantarkan Eunyuk pulang terlebih dahulu baru kembali lagi ke sini untuk menjemput Yoona. Ia tidak ingin ada hal yang buruk menimpa Eunhyuk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Ke tempat Yoona?" Eunhyuk memegang tali ranselnya.

"Iya." Pegangan tangan Eunhyuk semakin mengencang ketika Donghae menjawab iya.

Sakit. Hatinya sakit lagi.

.

.

"Yoona, kau lama menunggu?" Tanya Donghae sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Yoona.

"Tidak juga. Kita ke _Mall_ dulu ya! Aku ingin kau membelikan aku tas keluaran terbaru." Yoona bergelut manja di lengan Donghae.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Donghae dan Yoona masuk ke dalam mobil _sport _hitam Donghae. Meninggalkan sekolah menuju _Mall_ terbesar di Seoul.

"Yoona, jangan karena Donghae termasuk salah satu anak orang kaya dan dia juga mencintaimu, seenaknya kau memperlakukan Donghae. Semoga kau cepat sadar." Yuri sekarang menunggu jemputan.

Yuri tidak sadar seseorang telah mendengar saat dirinya berucap hal seperti itu. Eunhyuk tersentak. Saat Donghae dan Yoona pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Donghae itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Eunhyuk hampir sebulan ini. Dan ia terbiasa mendapatkan sakit hatinya – lagi .

'Apa maksud perkataan Yuri? Apa yang harus ku lakukan.' Batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

Malam ini, agak mendung. Kerlap – kerlip bintang tak Nampak satu pun. Donghae yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah Eunhyuk tepatnya berbaring di tempat tidur Eunhyuk, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. 'Bau tubuh Eunhyuk-_strawbery_ memang aku suka.' Entah kenapa setiap dia bersama atau dekat dengan Eunhyuk Donghae merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Hm… Hae bagaimana sekarang hubunganmu dengan Yoona?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa makanan ringan dan minuman. Eunhyuk harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Donghae. Eunhyuk tahu ia sekarang sedang menggali lubang lagi di hatinya. Tapi, Eunhyuk sungguh ingin memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Yuri tadi benar. Kalau sampai saat ini Donghae belum jadian dengan Yoona, berarti apa yang dikatakan Yuri benar, bahwa Donghae hanya dijadikan alat – boneka oleh Yoona. Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Yoona belum memberikan jawabannya. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia menggantungkan perasaanku. Ha – ah aku laki-laki bodoh, ya?" Ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum dipaksa.

'Kau tidaklah bodoh Hae. Akulah yang bodoh. Apakah aku masih ada harapan? Apakah aku boleh merasa bahagia?' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Egois.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap menunggu dia Hyukie." Donghae mendudukkan dirinya tidak lupa senyum hangat mengembang di wajahnya.

'Belum sempat terbang, kau sudah terjatuh lebih dulu ke dalam lubang yang kau gali Hyuk,' Eunhyuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Semoga semua berjalan seperti apa yang kau harapkan." Eunhyuk meninju kecil lengan kanan Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum tak membalas perkataan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua merebahkan diri. Menyelam pikiran masing-masing.

Eunhyuk tidak mungkin bilang apa yang telah didengarnya dari Yuri secara tidak sengaja saat pulang sekolah tadi. Dia tidak ingin melihat Donghae terluka saat ini. Eunhyuk tidak sanggup.

Ini pasti akan menjadi boomerang nantinya.

Dan Eunhyuk sudah memutuskan akan kuliah di luar negeri setelah lulus sekolah nantinya. Ia masih bisa bertahan saat ini tapi suatu saat nanti ke depannya ia tidak tahu. Mungkin dirinya akan beada diluar batas kemampuannya.

Menjaga hati yang tentu tak terbalas.

'Apa aku mampu?' Batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gomen, kalau update ff ini telat ****. Apa masih ada yang menunggu Save My Heart ini?**

**.**

**Senangnya saya disambut hangat disini. Buat semua readers saya ucapkan terima kasih. **

**And special thanks, to :**

**SSungMine: Ini sudah lanjut. Senang berkenalan dengan SSungMine ^^ Iya, kasihan ya Hyuk mulu yang sakit hati. Tapi hyuk juga ga kasih tau ke Hae T.T . Hae juga mungkin dalam waktu dekat bakal sakit hati. #dijewerfishy **

**Haehyuklee: wah ff ini menarik? Tapi menurut saya ini ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. ^^ but, terima kasih banyak, ini membuat saya semangat. **

**RianaClouds: Ini sudah lanjut chi^^ ga amburadul heeee…. Entah kenapa suka baca/ buat ff yang Hyuknya menderita. #dijewerEunhyuk sorry oppa.**

** : Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga ga sad ending? Tergantung sikon n mood chi. Tapi, untuk sekarang emang endingnya g bakal sad-sad an. Tapi ga tau ke depannya… heeeeee**

** : Iya, nasib hyuk ngenes tapi ntar ga ngenes tapi malah tragis. Heeeeee #igamparjewels **

**allriseci: Ini sdh d lanjutkan. Semoga aja happy ending T.T Perasaan Hae terlalu focus buat menunggu Yoona. Walaupun ada merasakan Hae tidak menyadarinya. Dia nganggap saat ini perasaann sebagai sahabat aja. **

**nurul. : Ini wajib kudu sudah di lanjut heeeeeeeeeeee…**

**lyndaariezz: Iya, terpesona haenya sama Hyuk tapi dianya ga menyadarinya. Dia anggap itu rasa kagum aja, mungkin heeeeeeeeeeee**

**nvyptr:. Iya disini ada YoonHae sebagai bumbu-bumbu dari perjalan hidup HaeHyuk ntar bermunculan yang lainnya jg ko^^. **

**Jiaehaehyuk: Jadian ga ya…/ jadiang gay a…/ jadian/ ga ah/ jadian / ga ah/ #dilemparsandal ini sudah lanjut chi ^^**

**Dekdes: Ini sudah lanjut. Bagus? Chi berlebihan ini ff menurut saya masih banyak kekurangannya^^**

**Arit291: Ini sudah lanjut. Hyuknya juga yang suka bikin dirinya terluka chi heeeeeeee…. Hidup KyuHyuk… Hae berkumpul saja dengan para nemo-nemo.**

**Kiyoscy: Ini sudah lanjut. Hae memang punya perasaan ko pd Hyuk, hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya,karena Hae terlalu focus pada Yoona. T.T**

**Andinihaehyuk: iya, hanya saja Hae tidak mnyadarinya karena masih kecil tidak sebesar persasaan Hae pada Yoona #saatini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Save My Heart**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae aka Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun aka Kyuhyun**

**And Orther**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk and KyuHyuk**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Abal, Typos, OOC, dll.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tiba waktu yang telah dijanjikan oleh Yunho- _songsaenim_, yaitu menyerahkan kembali lembaran yang dibagikan sebulan yang lalu.

Eunhyuk selama ini masih merahasiakan dari Hae dan teman-temannya kemana dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya. Saat ditanya Eunhyuk hanya menjawab, "Entahlah!" Ujarnya dengan tersenyum. Saat Donghae memaksa untuk melihat lembaran milik Eunhyuk pun hanya lembaran yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang satupun belum terjawab.

.

.

"Hyuk, kasih tahu! Ayolah, penasaran berat ini?!" Ryewook sedari tadi membujuk Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas dengan suara yang berbisik-bisik. Ryewook takut mengganggu para penghuni perpustakaan sekolah dan diusir ke luar ruangan oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal menyeramkan.

"Nanti, Wookie!" Eunhyuk kembali mengarahkan matanya ke buku yang bertema tentang kesehatan.

"Hari ini juga 'kan kita ngumpul ke wali kelas masing-masing? Ayolah Hyuk kasih tahu sekarang saja!" Wookie tetap berusaha agar Eunhyuk mau memberitahu dirinya.

"Nanti saja." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru tahu ternyata Ryewook seorang yang pantang menyerah.

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku telah menyerahkannya ke Yunho- _songsaenim,_" ujar Eunhyuk dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Aku tunggu." Ryewook membalik-balikan buku kehalaman berikutnya dengan cepat, hanya sekilas melihat tanpa membacanya.

.

.

"Kalian melihat Eunhyuk tidak?" Donghae yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya bertanya di depan kelas.

"Tadi dia bersama anak XII IPA 3."

"Siapa?" Donghae berjalan mendekati Onew yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Wook, Wook kalau tidak salah namanya. Aku lupa."

"Wook, Wook." Donghae mengulang menyebut nama orang tersebut. "Maksudmu Ryewook?"

Onew menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ok, thanks New." Donghae berlari keluar kelas.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook atau yang lebih akrab disapa dengan Wookie merupakan sahabat baru untuk mereka masing-masing. Persahabat yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua baru seumur jangung yaitu sekitar dua minggu. Walaupun begitu, baik Eunhyuk maupun Ryewook merasa nyaman dengan status sahabat. Dan Ryewook pun mengetahui tentang perasaan Eunhyuk ke Donghae.

Eunhyuk berada di kelas XII IPA 1 sedangkan Ryewook berada di kelas XII IPA 3. Mereka memang saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi hanya sebatas teman yang cukup tahu nama, saling melemparkan senyum apabila salah satu di antara Eunhyuk atau Ryewook yang memulai tersenyum, saat berpapasan.

Ah pokoknya sesuatu yang _simple_.

**Flashback**

Eunhyuk menarik jaket yang dikenakan Hae. "Hae, coba lihat anak kecil itu hebat sekali, lemparannya tepat masuk ke jaring basket."

"Iya, tapi kita juga tidak kalah hebat dari anak itu!" Tunjuk Hae ke anak yang sedang memasukkan bola basket lagi dan ternyata meleset. Donghae tersenyum.

Saat ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berada di _Game Center_. Hae tertawa ketika anak yang dikatakan Eunhyuk hebat itu, pada saat memasukkan bola yang selanjutnya ternyata gagal dan gagal seterusnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu merasa tidak suka. dipukulnya kecil lengan Donghae. Eunhyuk beranjak dari sana dan menghampiri anak kecil tersebut. Hae tetap berdiri disana mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tidak masuk-masuk lagi?" Gerutu anak kecil tesebut mencoba melempar lagi bola basket itu tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya – nihil. Dilempar lagi bola selanjutnya dan hasilnya pun tidak kalah buruk dari sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk sekarang sudah bediri di samping anak kecil tadi.

"Mau coba?" Ujar anak kecil tadi seraya menyerahkan bola basket itu ke Eunhyuk. Eunyuk mengangguk – tersenyum dan mengambil bola tersebut dari tangan anak kecil tadi.

_Manis_

"Wah…Hebat! Kakak hebat banget. Ayo masukkan lagi!" Ujar anak kecil tersebut dengan riangnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam lembut sang anak kecil. Di rendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anak kecil tadi. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu adik kecil!"

Anak kecil tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, kakak saja!" Dengan wajah yang dibuat agak cemberut.

"Tapi, tadi kamu 'kan berhasil memasukkan dua bola."

Anak itu tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mau memasukkan bola lagi. Eunhyuk berdiri – menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kakak ajarkan sebentar." Hae pun perlahan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan anak kecil tersebut. Mereka menikmati bermain sekaligus menjadi 'guru dadakan dalam bermain bola basket – _Game_'.

Hingga terdengar bunyi pesan masuk di ponsel Donghae.

TRING.

Bola basket yang masih di tangan Donghae dilemparnya ke kerajang dan masuk.

_Hae jemput aku sekarang di tempat les ballet biasanya. _

"Ada apa?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan kedua tangan sedang memegang bola basket.

"Yoona minta jemput." Hyuk semakin mengencang, memegang bola.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

'Selalu seperti ini.' Batin Eunhyuk.

"Hm, ba..." Seseorang menarikujung kaos baju Eunhyuk sehingga membuat EUnhyuk tidak menyelesaikan kata 'baiklah'.

"Jangan pulang dulu temani Jun disini sebentar lagi."

Eunhyuk menatap anak kecil tersebut yang sedang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal menemaninya dengan tatapan memelas. 'Ternyata namanya Jun. Baiklah, mungkin dengan bersama anak kecil ini aku bisa melupakan sedikit sakitnya hati ini, yah walau cuma sesaat.' Eunhyuk menatap Donghae.

"Aku akan menemani anak ini!"

"Tapi, Hyuk … Bagaimana kamu pulang? Aku yang mengajak dan membawamu ke sini, berarti aku pula yang harus mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah."

'Ini hanya sebuah tanggung jawab. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Hanya sebatas sahabat. Sahabat. Aku muak.'

Dirasa Eunhyuk genggaman tangan anak kecil itu semakin erat menarik kaos bajunya. Eunhyuk membuang nafas pendek.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Hae. Pergilah!"

.

.

"Yoon… diantara Taecyon dan Donghae, siapa yang akan kamu pilih?" Ujar Jessica seraya memasukkan peralatan _ballet_nya ke dalam tas.

"Taecyon."

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah?" Jessica menatap Yoona yang sedang minum air mineral yang sudah dituang sebelumnya ke dalam gelas.

'Cih, kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengincar Donghae.'

"Aku tak peduli," dengan seringai menghiasi wajah Yoona.

Yuri yang sedari tadi berdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara hanya membuang nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya, singkat.

.

.

"Kakak bertengkar? Maafkan Jun, kak!" Jun menundukkan kepalanya, tanda ia menyesal.

"Kami tidak bertengkar Jun. Ayo kamu mau main yang mana lagi? Sekarang kakak akan menemanimu!"

15 menit telah berlalu.

"Jun, ayo kita pulang."

"Kakak." Teriak Jun seraya berlari kecil menuju sang kakak dan melebarkan kedua tangannya mendekap pinggang sang kakak. Sang kakak pun memberikan pelukan ringan kemudian mengendongnya.

"Sudah puas bermainnya, Jun?" Jun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kakak itu menamani Jun, dia sangat hebat kak." Ujar Jun menujuk kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, bukannya kamu Eunhyuk dari kelas XII IPA 1." Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, dia berpikir wajah pemuda di depannya yang seraya mengggendong Jun itu sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya. 'Tapi dimana?'

Eunhyuk memutar otak.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Ryewook dari kelas XII IPA 3."

"Ah, iya pantas saja sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Lee Hyukjae biasanya teman-teman memanggilku Eunhyuk. Salam kenal."

**Endflasback**

.

.

TENG TENG TENG.

Bunyi bel yang menandakan jam istirahat telah berakhir.

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook berjalan beriringan keluar perpustakaan menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Hyuk, setelah ini Yunho- _songsaenim _'kan yang masuk di kelas kalian?"

"Iya, kenapa Wookie?"

"Kutunggu janjimu yang tadi!" Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah", teman barunya ini ternyata benar-benar penasaran.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie, dari mana kau?" Donghae mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook, "aku mencarimu."

"Dari perpustakaan bersama dengan Wookie." Eunhyuk membiarkan tangan orang yang dicintai merangkul bahunya.

Ryewook yang melihat itu, entah ada perasaan sedikit kesal dengan orang yang saat ini sedang merangkul Eunhyuk. 'Meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian dan mencarinya pasti hanya untuk menceritakan betapa bahagianya, dirinya. Sialan kau Lee Donghae.' Batin Ryewook.

"Hyukie, kau tahu aku dan Yoona akan satu universitas." Ujar Donghae dengan wajah yang bahagia. Saking senangnya Donghae melupakan kemana Eunhyuk akan melanjutkan pendidikannya, padahal selama ini sedikit banyak hal itu selalu mengusiknya.

'Benarkan tebakanku?' batin Ryewook.

"Benarkah? Selamat Hae." Eunhyuk merasa Ryewook menggenggam tangannya. Dia tahu Ryewook membantu untuk tetap kuat.

Sepertinya hujan hari ini akan turun lagi membasahi bumi.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini telah usai.

"Apa?" Ryewook berteriak di tengah halaman sekolah dan menjadi pusat perhatian. "Kau bercandakan, Hyuk?" Ryewook mengguncang kecil tubuh Eunhyuk.

Ryewook merasa belum siap berpisah dengan sahabat barunya, bahkan dirinya sudah menganggap Eunhyuk seperti saudaranya sendiri – kakak. Sulit mencari orang yang seperti Eunhyuk, yang mau menerimanya dan berteman dengannya tanpa rasa jijik. Walaupun Ryewook tahu Eunhyuk juga menyukai sesama jenis seperti dirinya tapi Eunhyuk ini berbeda, sulit diungkapkan. Ryewook juga sudah menceritakan bahwa dirinya yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Yesung, alumni dari sekolah tempat sekarang mereka mengenyam pendidikan dan dia juga seorang penyanyi tetap di _café _SunRise.

Kalian bertanya dimana Donghae saat ini? Sama seperti jadwal biasanya yaitu menemui, menjemput Yoona di kelasnya.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

"Keputusan ku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negeri sudah bulat. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ juga sudah menyetujuinya. Mereka tahu, jalan yang ku ambil itu sudah ku pikirkan matang-matang."

"Apa kau ingin menghindari Donghae?" Ryewook menundukkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ternyata masih ada yang mengharapkannya orang tua, keluarga dan Ryewook sahabatnya walaupun bukan dia. Diacaknya surai hitam lembut yang dihadapannya dengan penuh perasaan. "Ya, itu salah satunya."

Ryewook langsung menghambur memeluk Eunhyuk. Tidak peduli dengan semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikan dirinya. Ryewook hanya ingin memeluk Eunhyuk saat ini. Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan sembari menggosok kecil punggung Ryewook. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap tajam kearah mereka tepatnya Ryewook.

'Beraninya dia memeluk Eunhyuk seperti itu.'

Donghae menggeretukkan giginya dan mengepal kuat tangannya. Tidak ada yang boleh berlaku seperti itu terhadap miliknya. Donghae mengklaim Eunhyuk sebagai miliknya karena hanya dirinya, Donghae satu-satunya sahabat Eunhyuk. Sehingga harus melalui persetujuan darinya untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti memeluk Eunhyuk.

Sungguh terlalu _naïf._

.

.

Hari pun terus berlalu. Matahari dan bulan silih berganti. Waktu semakin mendekati dimana semuanya akan tetapkah sama ataukah berubah.

Hubungan Donghae dan Yoona tidaklah berubah, masih digantung dan menggantung. Eunhyuk pun lebih sering berdiam diri dirumah, membaca buku-buku mengenai kesehatan. Dia akan keluar rumah saat moodnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan atau saat Ryewook mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan menikmati kebersamaan di waktu yang tersisa, atau juga bersama Donghae yang kadang-kadang masih diakhiri dengan dirinya pulang sendiri kerumah, kemudian menangis atau pulang sebelum saatnya pulang yang dikerenakan seseorang, Yoona. Jessica pun sekarang mulai berani terang-terangan mendekati Donghae.

.

.

Eunhyuk tidak akan mengikuti upacara perpisahan yang akan diadakan sekolahnya, dikarenakan dia sudah harus berada di Paris untuk mengikuti tes masuk Universitas. Eunhyuk pun telah mendapatkan persetujuan dari pihak sekolah dan diperbolehkan mengambil berkas-berkas lebih dulu dibandingkan teman yang lainnya untuk melengkapai persyaratannya.

Semua sudah Eunhyuk persiapkan untuk keberangkatannya. Tiga hari lagi waktu yang tersisa untuknya berada di Seoul ini.

'Aku harus memberitahu Hae. Bagaimanapun dia sahabatku juga. Yang membuat ini rumit adalah aku. Dia tidak salah dalam hal ini, tapi akulah yang terlalu bodoh.'

Donghae tidak lagi pernah bertanya kepada Eunhyuk melanjutkan pendidikan kemana. Belakangan ini Donghae juga agak sibuk. Dia membantu sang _Appa_ diperusahaan selain itu juga jadwal bertemu dengan Yoona. Sehingga Eunhyuklah yang akan memulainya.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan mengirim sebuah pesan ke Donghae.

'_Hae bisakah kita bertemu sebentar sore ini?Ada sedikit yang ingin ku sampaikan, di café biasanya kita makan_.'

Tidak berselang lama, sms balasan dari Donghae pun muncul di ponsel Eunhyuk.

'_Ok, Hyukie! Mungkin aku akan terlambat sebantar, kau taukan ketika Appa mengajak bermain catur?_'.

Eunhyuk tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari Donghae.

.

.

"Hyuk, maaf menunggu lama?" Donghae menarik kursi di depan Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Dilihatnya di atas meja masih kosong tidak ada makanan ataupun minuman yang ada hanya bungga hias cantik di atas meja.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan Hyukie?"

"Ah, tidak! Aku cuma sebentar saja di sini Hae?"

"Memang, ada apa Hyuk? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

'Iya aku ada masalah dan penyebabnya adalah kau. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dari dulu dan kau tahu, kau tidak memandang kearahku seperti yang kuharapkan. Maaf aku egois! Itulah kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan padamu Hae kalau saja aku berani mengeluarkan suara ini.' Batin Eunhhyuk

"Tenang Hae, tidak ada masalah ko!" jawab Eunhyuk bohong sambil tersenyum dengan _gummy smile_ andalannya.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu mengajak kemari dan kau tidak memesan makanan, ini baru pertama kali ku melihatmu begini Hyuk?" Donghae tahu setidaknya kalau sedang menunggu dirinya, Eunhyuk pasti terlebih dahulu memesan makanan atau paling tidak minuman.

"Sudahlah Hae, aku sekarang sedang tidak berselera!"

"Aku Cuma…. Hm, aku cuma mau bilang kalau tiga hari lagi aku akan per … "

.

.

TRUTT TRUTT

.

.

"_Henry, kalian dimana sekarang?_"

"Masih di jalan, sebentar lagi kami tiba disana."

"_Jangan terlambat. Café sekarang sedang penuh pengunjung. Hati-hati dijalan_."

"Iya."

.

.

"Yeobse…" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaian sapaanya sudah di potong oleh orang yang menelponnya.

"Jemput sekarang di tempat latihan ballet?!"

"Tunggu, aku segera kesana." Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hyuk, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, Yoona memintaku untuk menjemputnya sekarang? Nanti kita bicarakan lagi masalahmu."

'Maaf Hyuk' batin Donghae yang segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri disana tanpa ada persetujuan darinya. Eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar pintu café yang telah tertutup lagi.

'Semua untuk Yoona. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Hae…Apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus mengungkapkannya dihadapanmu?'

Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan keluar dari _café_ itu. Eunhyuk merasa matanya begitu perih dan dia tidak bisa menahan ini lagi.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur sebagian besar wilayah Seoul. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café disaat hujan sedang deras-derasnya membasahi bumi. Disat semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Eunhyuk sebaliknya, dia menghujankan dirinya.

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang berdiri menunggu lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau tanpa jas hujan ataupun payung, sedangkan orang-orang disekitarnya menggunakan jas hujan ataupun payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka.

Dingin yang Eunhyuk rasakan tidak bisa membuat hatinya ikut mendingin. Eunhyuk berpikir dengan hujan ini bisa membuat panas hati dan matanya ini segera pulih kembali kekeadaan semula.

Orang-orang disekitar Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan beragam persepsi. Eunhyuk tak peduli.

Saat lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau sesegera mungkin setiap orang melangkah kakinya meninggalkan tempat terakhir mereka berdiri. Hanya Eunhyuk yang tak beranjak dari sana. Ditengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang menurunkan hujan. Buram tak jelas apa yang yang dilihatnya. Air mata bercampur dengan air hujan membasuhi wajahnya.

Saat lampu kembali merah hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada disekitar Eunhyuk, tidak sebanyak seperti sebelumnya. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Dan kini lampu itu berganti warna lagi menjadi hijau. Eunhyuk tetap disana tidak beranjak.

Diseberang jalan sana. Seorang laki-laki muda dengan mengenakan _hoodie_ beserta masker tidak lupa pula payung plastik berwarna putih sedang memandang pemandangan yang menarik sejak dia berada disini. Objek yang dipandangnya tersebut tidak beranjak dari sana walau lampu menunjukkkan warna hijau.

"Kyu, ayo lampu sudah hijau! Kau mau sampai kapan berdiri disini."

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Ujar laki-laki yang bernama Kyu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ah, baiklah. Jangan lama! Café sedang penuh." Henry melangkahkan kakinya cepat keseberang sana sebelum lampu berubah warna menjadi kuning – merah.

"Hm" Kyu tetap beada disana hingga lampu berubah lagi menjadi berwana merah. Dia diam dan tetap memandang objek yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran dan tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada objek itu.

Objek yang sedang berbasah ria dengan air hujan dan air mata.

.

.

Donghae keluar mobil dengan menggunakan payung.

"Lama banget sih, jemputnya! Buang waktu aja nunggu kamu!" Ujar Yoona dengan wajah juteknya.

"Maaf tadi ada urusan sebentar."

"Sudahlah, cepat kita pulang. Aku lelah." Donghae dan Yoona berjalan beriringan menuju mobil dengan Donghae memegang payung.

Sebenarnya Donghae juga kesal dengan Yoona, tapi karena rasa cinta yang terlalu besar membutakan semuanya.

'Astaga, lagi-lagi aku meninggalkan Hyukie? Apa yang hendak dikatanya? Aissshh, gara-gara cewek yang ku cintai sampai sahabatku pun terkorbankan. Bodoh! Nanti aku akan menemuinya.'

"Kau kenapa?" Yoona menatap Donghae.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

'Semoga Hyukie tidak kehujanan,' batin Donghae.

.

.

Saat lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau. Kyu melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dengan pandangan mata tak lepas dari objek yang sedang basah kuyup diseberangnya. Perlahan demi perlahan jarak Kyu dengan sosok tersebut semakin dekat. Kyu melihat dengan seksama dengan jarak yang dekat tepat berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

Air mata, itu air mata yang ikut bercampur dengan air hujan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyu tertegun.

Eunhyuk merasa tidak ada lagi air hujan yang menemani tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda bermasker yang sekarang tepat berada dihadapannya dengan payung di tangan kanannya yang menghalangi air hujan mengenai dirinya sedang menatapnya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu tatapan apa yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu karena saat ini penglihatannya sedang buram, dikarenakan air hujan dan air mata.

Tidak ada suara, hanya keheningan dengan saling menatap.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Akhirnya … bebas hutang ch 3 n_n.**

**Terima kasih, buat yang tetap setia membaca SMH ini, mereview and ngefav.**

**Special thanks to MingMin, lyndaariezz, nurul, Hye CassiElf, allriseci, Amandhharu0522, leehyunseok99, Kim Min Ah, leeH2, KimYcha Kyuu, Ri Yong Kim, Arit291, Lala, Cholee137, Me Hyuk'ah, Yujacha, Jiaehaehyuk, Asha lightyagamikun, cho ri rin, MoodMaker, boo young and Lee Hyuk Nara.**

**Semua review teman-teman, sudah su baca. Ma'af Su tidak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi secara keseluruhan review teman-teman semua akan terjawab dibawah ini #bow. **

**Ini sudah lanjut ~~~ **

**Iya kasian Hyuk. Rela banget sakit hati demi si Ikan. Eunhyuk pintar nyembunyiin perasaan? #ngenesbanget. Iya, Eunhyuk kurus tapi sexy. Cinta tak berbalas ituuuu.. sakit..BGT. Disini Hae memang pabbo, bodoh, oon dan sebangsanya, tingkatnya pun sudah parah kebangetan-malah. Gara-gara cinta buta. Ga bisa bedain yang benar cinta dan yang dimanfaatin. Iya semoga Hae cepat sadar. Yoona emang disini jahat, mikirin diri sendiri. Jessica ntar muncul bak superwomaen. Ga tega buat NCan YoonHae, ga bisa #jedotdahikedinding. Kyu sang penyelamat hadir… permisrahhh. Tidak hanya orang keempat yang bakal muncul, orang kelima, keenam juga akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu n_n. **

**Ini pairingnya HaeHyuk-KyuHyuk, benar sekali pemikiran anda… memang konsepnya secara garis besar seperti itu. Tidak perlu minta maaf, Su senang setidaknya review anda dan teman-teman membuat Su harus berpikir gimana caranya supaya tidak monoton seperti yang telah ada, seperti yang anda katakan, "Akhirnya KyuHyuk bersama terus Hae oppa menyesal, setelah itu minta maaf, Hyuk oppa nerima permintaan maafnya, jadi HaeHyuk deh. tamat!" **

**Su akan belajar dan berusaha, semoga SMH ini berbeda walau hanya sedikit dari pemikiran anda dan teman-teman semuanya. Tapi tetap HaeHyuk yang akan berdiri terakhir-berdiri #apamaksudnyacoba. **

**Chap ini kesana kemari… T.T' Gomen all ~ ~ ~**

**Su sudah beberapa bulan ini ga nulis lagi, karena benar-benar sibuk. Ketika mulai nulis lagi beberapa hari yang lalu, berasa baget bedanya. **

**Su kebanyakan cuap-cuap. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Su senang teman-teman semua bisa ungkapkan apa yang teman-teman rasakan saat/ setelah membaca SMH ini. **

**Sampai jumpa, di chapter selanjutnya all ~ ~ ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Save My Heart**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae aka Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun aka Kyuhyun**

**And Orther**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk and KyuHyuk**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Abal, Typos, OOC, dll.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Su saranin yang terbiasa baca FF denger musik, coba deh bacanya sambil dengarin lagu "Youu Raise Me Up" **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun meraih, memegang tangan kanan Eunhyuk dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Eunhyuk terkejut atas tindakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, Eunhyuk pun hanya membiarkannya, melihat apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang berada di depannya ini.

'Dingin.'

Kyuhyun membuka jemari Eunhyuk, agak sulit karena hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kemudian Kyuhyun meletakkan ganggang payung miliknya dan ditutupnya jemari kanan Eunhyuk hingga menggenggam ganggang payung dengan balutan kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Payung telah berpindah tangan.

Kyuhyun menyentil kecil dahi Eunhyuk. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kanan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Aku harus pergi." Kyu segera berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk menuju café tempatnya bekerja.

'Aku ingin lebih lama disana menemaninya, menatap dirinya.' Ujar Kyuhyun yang tetap berlari menembus hujan. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan menonaktifkannya, kemudian memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya.

'Ah, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.' Kyu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang berlapis tudung _hoodie_nya seraya berlari makin cepat.

Eunhyuk memegang dahinya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, bukan karena sakit setelah disentil tapi Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu yang membuat hatinya merasa sesuatu hal yang berbeda.

'Siapa dia?'

.

.

Gemerincing suara lonceng-lonceng kecil bersahutan, menandakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu _café_. Hampir sebagian pengunjung yang berada di dalam _café_ memandangnya. Tidak diperdulikannya pandangan orang terhadap dirinya. Segera dilangkahkannya, kakinya menuju samping tempat kasir.

"_Hyung_ ma'af terlambat." Kyu sedikit membungkuk tanda ia benar-benar minta ma'af akan keterlambatannya. Tapi di hatinya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal akan penyebab keterlambatannya.

"Dari mana saja kamu, Kyu?" Zhoumy menatap Kyu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. "Ya sudah sana cepat ganti baju sebelum kau sakit!" Kyu tersenyum, masker yang digunakannya sudah dilepaskannya saat hendak membuka pintu _café._

"Kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup begini _hyung_? Mana payungmu?" Ujar Henry yang memunculkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Zhoumy. Seingatnya, saat terakhir kali meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di persimpangan lampu merah, payung putih itu masih berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengindikkan bahunya kemudian menuju ke ruang ganti. Saat di ruang ganti Kyuhyun menuju lokernya, di raihnya pakaian miliknya yang tergantung rapi di dalam sana.

.

.

Teng Tong Teng Tong.

Pintu terbuka.

"Permisi, _ahjumma," _Donghae membukukkan badannya dengan payung yang sudah tertutup di tangan kanannya.

"Hae?! Mencari Hyukie baby?" _Eomma_ Eunhyuk membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne, ahjumma_. Apa Hyukienya ada?"

"Hyukie baby tadi pergi, katanya ada yang harus diselesaikannya." Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa Hae mau menunggu Hyukie baby? Kalau memang mau menunggu, ayo silahkan masuk!" Ujar _Eomma_ Hyuk lemah lembut.

'Kemana dia? Kalau dia segera pulang setelah aku keluar _café,_ seharusnya dia sudah tiba di rumah sekitar 20 menitan yang lalu.'

"Ah, tidak _ahjumma_. Terima kasih, lain kali saja. Saya permisi, _ahjumma._" Donghae membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ne_, hati-hati dijalan. Jalanan licin."

Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan seraya membuka payungnya.

.

.

'Mata indah yang mengeluarkan air mata, wajah nan tegas tapi terlihat begitu cantik, kulit putih yang bersih berhias air, bibir merah ranum walau agak pucat karena kedinginan yang menggoda.'

Glup.

Kyuhyun meneguk saliva, susah.

"_Hyung_? Hei, _hyung_?" Henry mengerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunan penuh nafsunya.

"Wajahmu aneh _hyung_?" Henry menunjuk ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya, kau yang aneh?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Lihat wajahmu sekarang! Merah seperti tomat. Pasti ini berhubungan dengan Zhoumy-_hyung_, ne?"

'I..itu tidak benar, _hyung_.'

"Itu buktinya." Kyuhyun menyeringai, menunjuk wajah Henry kemudian menunjuk kearah cermin. Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Henry yang sedang menepuk-nepukan wajahnya di depan cermin.

"Tapi, lebih aneh wajahmu lagi _hyung_. Menyeramkan. Hiii." Henry memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kyu tersenyum mendengarnya. Karena Henry terlalu polos sehingga dia mendeskripsikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan 'menyeramkan'.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kelihatannya kau sangat senang."

"Ada kepiting rebus di dalam," ujar Kyuhyun berlalu, masuk ke dapur.

"Hah?"

.

.

Hujan mulai reda. Eunhyuk sudah tiba di halaman rumahnya. Saat berada di beranda rumah, ditutupnya payung yang diserahkan untuknya dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku pulang," Eunhyuk meletakkan payung tersebut di sudut depan ruangan samping pintu. Dipandangnya lekat payung tersebut kemudian Eunhyuk beranjak dari sana.

"_Eomma, Appa_ belum pulang?"

"Belum, Hyukie baby."

"Kau kehujanan sayang? Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu! Eomma akan buatkan kamu sup."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Sebelum suara sang _eomma_ menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Oh, Hyukie baby tadi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Hae kerumah mencarimu. _Eomma_ bilang kamu ada urusan."

Eunhyuk yang mendengar hal itu terkejut, sedikit membelalakan matanya.

'Apa kali ini aku boleh berharap? Sebelum semuanya terlambat.'

Eunhyuk memeluk ibunya, cepat. "Ibu tak perlu memasak sup buat Hyukie! Hyukie pergi dulu." Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, Eunhyuk agak berlari di dalam rumah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum membuka pintu Eunhyuk memandang payung yang terletak di samping pintu kemudian menyentuh dahinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan kemalaman pulang, Hyukie baby!" ujar Ibunya menyusul Eunhyuk.

"_Ne, eomma_." Eunhyuk berlari.

.

.

Yesung sedang duduk di kursi, di samping panggung sederhana yang elegan.

"Ye-_hyung_, kata Kyu-_hyung_ wajah ku aneh kalau menyangkut Mimi-_hyung_, apa itu benar? Tanya Henry yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung.

Yesung meneliti wajah Henry, tersenyum kemudian mengacak surai _blonde_ Henry.

"_Hyung_?!"

"Wajahmu seperti kue mochi saat digigit yang terlihat isi kacang merahnya." Ujar Yesung dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa separah itu? Ketahuan?" Yesung mengangguk, tertawa dan mengacak kembali surai _blonde_ Henry.

"Zhoumy sepertinya sedang butuh bantuan, kau tidak mau membantunya?" Tanya Yesung berhenti mengacak rambut Henry kemudian menunjuk kearah Zhoumi.

"Hee… tanpa diminta pun, pasti aku bantu." Henry beranjak dari sana hendak membantu Zhoumi yang membawa kotak kue kosong beragam bentuk dan ukuran.

"Ma'af mengganggu waktu santaimu, _hyung_." Henry mulai beranjak dari sana.

"Cari tahu laki-laki yang mendekati Yoona-ku." Henry memelankan jalannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbicara entah dengan siapa melalui ponsel yang bertengger di telinganya.

"Aku akan mengingatkannya, agar dia sadar siapa lawannya, BERMAIN." Diaduk-aduknya minuman di dalam cangkir putih yang cantik.

"Hari ini juga beritahu aku!"

Henry bergidik ngeri dan segera mempercepat jalannya menghampiri Zhoumy. 'Semoga lawan BERMAIN-nya bukan orang yang ku kenal.' Doa Henry dalam hati.

.

.

Teng Tong Teng Tong.

"Hyukie?! Astaga _hoodie_, celanamu basah." Donghae menyentuh_ hoodie_ dan celana Eunhyuk.

"Kau tadi ke rumah?" Eunhyuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Iya, ayo masuk ganti bajumu dulu!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya.

'Dingin sekali tangannnya.'

Donghae mencari baju yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Eunhyuk. Hingga pilihannya jatuh pada kaos v _-neck_ putih lengan panjang dengan _jeans_ biru selutut. Diserahkannya baju itu ke tangan Eunhyuk yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Tanpa Donghae bersuara Eunhyuk tahu, ia harus segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Hyung ada pelanggan yang meminta kamu untuk menyanyi." Henry berjalan masuk ke dapur mendekati sosok yang sedang membantu _chef_ utama menata makanan.

"Mwo, aku tidak mau."

"Hyung, jangan buat Zhoumy _hyung_ sedih, ingat motto _café_ ini 'pelangggan adalah raja'."

"Ck." Diulurkannya, tangannya mengambil – meminta lembaran itu dari Henry.

'Meja no. 8, Kyuhyun.' Seperti itulah pesan yang tertulis di lembaran yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja no. 8.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung, di dudukannya tubuhnya di kursi yang telah tersedia.

.

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi Donghae. Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv yang sedang menyiarkan program _talkshow_ keluarga ke arah Eunhyuk, pandang dari bawah – atas.

Glup

"Apa yang membuatmu, hingga rela datang ke sini dalam keadaan basah kuyup, Hyuk? Aku yakin itu pasti hal yang penting." Eunhyuk mengangguk, mendudukkan dirinya di sebalah Donghae.

Donghae mengganti-ganti saluran televisinya, hingga...

-Actor tampan Kim Hyo Sung 38 tahun dikabarkan akan mengadakan pernikahan sesama jenis dengan pacarnya yang bernama Lee Hwan yang berusia 26 tahun.-

"Ck, menjijikan." Ujar Donghae yang asal bersua.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan kuat tangan kirinya, kemudian membukanya perlahan dan membuang nafas perlahan.

"Dari segimananya yang membuatmu merasa itu menjijikan, Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk, entah kenapa ia merasa terpancing. Tapi memang inilah sebenarnya tujuannya ke tempat Donghae, mengungkapkan perasaannya. Setelah, entah didapat dari mana keberaniannya itu.

'Inilah yang terpenting.'

Donghae melihat kearah Eunhyuk kemudian kembali melihat apa yang tersaji di depannya, pemberitaan tentang pernikahan sesama jenis.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan kau pun tahu Hyukie."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan memfokuskan penglihatannya ke tanyangan yang membahas tentang sesama jenis. "Bagaimana kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang mencintaimu?"

Donghae terkejut, menatap Eunhyuk. "Haaa… ada-ada saja kau Hyukie?"

"Jawab saja." Eunhyuk tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengenalnya. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui kalau dia suka denganku." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae sulit mengucapkan kata 'cinta', sehingga yang diucapkan hanya kata 'suka' untuk membalas pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sudah mengenal orang itu?"

"Kalau aku mengenal dia, berarti dia mengenal dan mengetahui tentang diriku. Setidaknya dia tahu aku masih normal dan tidak berniat menyimpang, aku menyukai wanita dan Yoona wanita itu. Pasti dia akan berpikir dua kali."

'Tuhan disaat seperti ini pun, nama orang itu tetap diingatnya. Apakah namaku juga akan diingatnya seperti nama YOONA.'

"Kalau dia mengetahui hal yang barusan kau katakan, tapi dia tetap mencintaimu, tidak hanya dua kali dia berpikir tapi berkali dan itu membuatnya sulit, bagaimana?"

Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya. Eunyuk tetap memandang ke depan, tidak sedikitpun menggerakan kepalanya, kanan – kiri, bawah – atas.

"Kau aneh, ini bukan _April Mop_ 'kan?"

"Jawab saja."

Donghae terlihat berpikir, "aku akan berusaha menjauhinya atau menghidarinya. Semoga dia bisa mencari pengganti diriku atau kembali menjadi seorang yang normal. Hyukie ini menjijikan, sudahlah."

"Bagaimana…"

"Bagaimana apanya Hyukie?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membuang nafas perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang mencintaimu adalah sahabatmu sendiri, orang yang mengenalmu, mengetahui tentangmu dan dekat denganmu? Apa kau akan mengusirnya dari hidupmu dan membiarkan dia bertemu pengganti dirimu? Apa mungkin."

Donghae tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia tidak percaya Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu, "Hyukie kau bercanda? Ini tidak lucu, apa maksudmu?"

"Sekali lagi kutanyakan." Eunhyuk menatap ke mata Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang mencintaimu itu adalah aku, sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hal itu menjijikan. Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan …. "

Eunhyuk tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae selanjutnya. Segera Eunhyuk berdiri sebelum mendengarnya keluar dari mulut orang yang dicintai khusus untuk dirinya.

"Hae, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Dan yang kutanyakan tadi adalah benar tentang diriku. Ku harap kau percaya ucapanku." Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak. Mata dan hatinya mulai terasa panas. Donghae bungkam. Eunhyuk berbalik membelakangi Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku memang menjijikan." Eunhyuk meremas ujung depan baju Donghae yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Aku akan mengikuti semua yang kau katakan tadi dan yang belum sempat kau ucapkan." Eunhyuk berhenti meremas ujung baju Donghae tapi mulai naik meremas bagian dadanya yang tersa sesak. Suara Eunhyuk pun mulai bergetar.

"Aku harap saat kita bertemu lain waktu, aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman atau bahkan sahabat seperti dahulu, tidak lebih dari itu. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Selamat tinggal."

Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang duduk terdiam. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, mencegah Eunhyuk pergi atau membiarkannya pergi. Donghae sungguh tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar dan itu antara dirinya dan Eunyuk.

'Tuhan, kenapa Kau biarkan hati ini untuk mencintainya? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain?'

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Ini sebuah lelucon yang memuakkan.

.

.

Kyu memegang _microfon_. Setelah sebelumnya memberitahu judul lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya kepada pemain piano. Semua mata sudah tertuju ke Kyuhyun, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Ini permintaan dari tamu yang duduk di meja no.8, terima kasih atas permintaannya ini. Saya merasa tersanjung." Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah tamu, pelanggan yang duduk di meja nomor 8.

Suara piano mulai mengalun.

When I am down and oh my soul so weary

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah Donghae. Air mata menghiasi wajahnya. Dipegangnya ganggam pintu, kemudian dibukanya. Sebelum keluar melangkahkan kakinya dari kediaman sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, dipandangnya sosok yang selama ini mengaggapnya sahabat. Air mata menemani pipi mulusnya. Eunhyuk sudah mengungkapkannya, semuanya.

Kaca tipis yang bening, siap kapanpun pecah.

When troubles come and my heart burdened be

Ini terlalu berat. Persahabatan yang berantakan tak berbekas dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 15 menit. Donghae tetap tidak beranjak – bergerak, seperti patung. Shindong, kepala pelayan di sana menatap nanar kearah Donghae yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak. Kemudian menatap Eunhyuk di depan pintu yang hendak menutup pintu itu dengan air mata dan pandangannya tetap lurus ke Donghae.

Salahkah hati memiliki perasaan ini?

Then I am still and wait here in the silence

Semua terdiam, menanti di sini dalam keheningan hanya suara televisi yang menemani sebagai musik pengantar kehilangan. Dan suara pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri keheningan.

Lantunan musik tanpa pawang.

Until you come and sit awhile with me

Eunhyuk sudah berada di halaman rumah Donghae, dibalikan lagi tubuhnya menatap kediaman sahabat-cintanya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke gerbanng rumah Donghae. Satpam yang berjaga disana pun hanya bisa berdiam tanpa kata melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang dan mendekati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang dikenalnya ceria, ramah dan selalu tersenyum manis sekarang sedang berurai air mata.

Entah kenapa kesedihan yang tertinggal disini.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

"Hyukieee… cepat cembuh, _ne_! bial kita bica main, beladjal belcama lagi. Hae kangen Hyukie." Donghae kecil menyerahkan boneka monyet ke Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit. Donghae kecil minta untuk digendong oleh_ appa_nya, kemudian meminta didekatkan ke Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring. Ciuman Donghae kecil mendarat di pipi kanan Eunhyuk kecil yang terbaring.

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

"Kau pasti bisa Hyuk! Ayo, coba lempar lagi." Eunhyuk belajar memasuk bola ke ring dan selalu gagal tidak ada satupun bola yang tepat sasaran, lolos melewati ring. Donghae berada di bawah sekitar ring untuk kembali melempar bola ke Eunhyuk. Kemudian Eunhyuk berusaha melemparkan lagi bola basket agar masuk, jatuh ke dalam ring.

"Ayo, Hyukie … ini!" Donghae melemper bola ke Eunhyuk.

"Ini, coba lagi …"

"Teruslah, tembak ke ring … "

"Ayo, sedikit lagi Hyukie …"

"Ini …"

"Hae ini sulit. Aku sudah lelah. Kau pun pasti lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah. sekali lagi lemparlah kesana. Tapat ke dalam ring!" Donghae menunjuk ring yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, di fokuskannya pandangan dan tangannya ke satu titik 'ring'."

"Ya, sekarang tembakan, Hyuk!"

"Masuk …"

Eunhyuk menangis di tempatnya, rasa lelahnya terbayar sudah dengan pelukan hangat sahabatnya.

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

"_Uljima_, Hyuk… _Uljima_. Aku ada disini." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di depan ruang operasi. "Hae – ah, aku … aku …"

"_Ahjumma_ akan baik-baik saja. Kita serahkan dengan para dokter di dalam yang sedang menangani _eomma_mu. Sekarang kita berdoa, _ne_ Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Donghae. Donghae menggosok-gosok punggung Eunhyuk.

'lindungilah orang-orang yang ku sayangi, Tuhan.'

You raise me up to more than I can be

"Hyuk. Aku ada disini. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, selamanya. Kita bisa!"

Jari kelingking saling mengait.

Suara dentingan piano sayup-sayup terdengar kemudian menghilang.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk. Dia turun dari panggung menuju ruang ganti. Disandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ditatapnya langit-langit papan diatas sana.

Henry, terkejut. Beberapa tamu perempuan menangis dan beberap tamu laki-laki entah tersirat sesuatu di wajah mereka ketika mendengar lagu yang dibawakan oleh Kyuhyun, 'You Raise me up'.

"Ada apa ini?"

Dilihatnya meja nomor 8, tamu yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk menyanyi. Henry makin terkejut. Air mata berderai tanpa izin bersusulan berjatuhan menghiasi wajah yang terbilang cantik.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja? Maafkan kami kalau ada yang salah dalam pela …" belum selesai Henry berbicara, orang yang duduk di meja no 8 sudah menjawabnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf, tidak ada salah di sini."

''Aku bersyukur telah datang ketempat ini. Sampaikan terima kasihku, padanya. Permisi."

.

.

TBC

**PEMBERITAHUAN!**

Sebenarnya Su ga mau TBC sampai disini. Tapi … yah, tapi… yah, tapi….

Readers/ teman": Yah, bilang aja malas thor.

#bow… heeeeeeeeee

Semoga readers tidak bosan dengan SMH ini. Apalagi chap ini suer panjang banget bagi Su, nulisnya juga hanya dalam waktu semingguan ini. Jadi Su yakin typos bertebaran dimana-mana #mian.

Su ngeupdate fic ini cepat-cepat soalnya beberapa bulan ke depan Su sibuk banget. Takutnya ga ada waktu buat ngeupdate ini fic, lebih baik sekarang. Tapi Su janji ga akan ngenelantarin SMH dan NOD. :D

Syukurlah ternyata masih ada readers yang mau membaca SAVE MY HEART "Terima kasih banyak" #Bow #Peluksatusatu.

**BALAS RIVIEW!**

**Su akan balas review readers/ teman-teman semuanya, satu persatu n_n**

**Lee Hyuk Nara**

Iya tuh Hae, sungguh terlalu #mendadakamnesia

HWAAAAAAA "udahlah hyukie nikah aja sama kyu trus tinggalin deh donghaenya #plak (abaikan) XD" #nangisdikolongmeja.

Ini udah lanjut LHN… Yup

**Endah1146**

Update kilat #complete …. Belum tau ini ff ntar sad end or dll, tp ini bakal HaeHyuk endnya ko.

#GategaliatmukaHae #plaaaak heeeee

**nurul. **

Su juga ga kuat, ga bisa buat ncnya yoonhae. heeee

Seriusan bakalan ada org ketiga, keempat, dan kelima? (seiring waktu … sekarang aja sudah muncul calon ketiga dan keempat) #plakkk #dijewerHae

Itu dari pihak hyuk semuanya thor? (untuk itu~~~ masih rahasia perusahaan #plakkk heeee)

Adain ming dong buat kyu jadi kyumin. (Umhh… umhh… umhh …sebagai sedikit bocoran ming ntar memang muncul tapi umhhh….. masih rahasia perusahaan #dirajamMin #heee)

Iya… abang Ikan, Su jg ga tau otaknya itu di taruh dimana… biarin aja si Ikan kalangkabut. #dijauhinhhyuk heee

**Allriseci.**

Ma'af membuat menunggu. Ini apdate lagi. Iya seenak jidatnya ngeklaim Hyuk. Hyuk aja ga berani.

Kapan ini hae merasa sakit hati seperti sakit hatinya hyuk, thor? (ga, ah bikin Hae sakit hati cukup Hyuk aja #plaaaakk. Tunggu aja mungkin dichap depan atau depan atau depannya lagi bikin Ikan sengsara) #dirajam.

Ga kuat bikin NC YoonHae #bow …. Akhirnya Kyu muncul... dikit, udah TBC? Biar penasaran #plakkkk heee

**kiyoscy**

Iya udah lanjut ini Ki….. Ki mau lihat gmn khidupan hae slnjutnya? Masih dirahasiakan (Rahasia perusahaan) #plaakk hee … Iya Jess fallinlove with Hae...

**KimYcha Kyuu**

Iya, ini lanjut lanjut lanjut... #goyangdayung

#ngegetokkepalaHae Requestnya dah terlaksana heeeee #plakkk

**MingMin**

Ma'af Su sibuk beberapa bulan yang lalu… Hubungan mereka mau Su buat kaya anjing-kucing #plakkk heeeee … Ini udah lanjut Min.

**EnHai1504**

Huwaaaa juga #plaaaaaakkkk heeeeee … Iya ngenes nasib uri Hyukkie… ..

Hae memang pabbo! Pabbo #Alaheechul #plakkk …..Ini, lanjutnya En :)

**Amandhharu0522**

#ngegantung si Donghae jadi orang-orangan sawah... (Request sudah terlaksana) #plakkkk heee

Donghae dapet saingan yang PAS banget... (iya, harus… biar setara kalau bisa lebihlah dari si IKAN) #diceburinkelaut heeeee

Nim, jangan bikin Hyukkie sering kesiksa boleh? Soalnya lebih suka seme yang menderita... #eh

(umh, untuk sekarang giliran Hyukie yg disiksa biar dianya sulit ngelupain Hae #digebukinjewels, ntar ada giliran buat semenya ko #seringaipanjang)

Bener nim, kalo bisa bikin jalan cerita yang ngga bisa ketebak... (#mendadakpingsan #bangunnyaamnesia… mungkin peluang bedanya hanya 0,0000000000000000000000000000001%) #bow #mian …. Yeah, tetep Hae-Hyuk.

Ini lanjutannya.

**niknukss**

Ga apa". Pabbo #alaheechul nunjuk Hae… Ga kuat juga Su bikin YoonHae NC an~~~ heeeee ….. Endnya Su janjiin pasti HaeHyuk #suersekkuerkuer ….Inil lanjutannya datang

**lyndaariezz**

Iya haeeeeeeee…. Benar-benar…. Naif #dijewerHyuk

Wah adegan KyuHyuk pas hujan2an romantis bgt walaupun tidak bicara. (makasih~~~ padahal su bingung mau nulis apa yang harus diucapkan Kyu-Hyuk. Jadi yah 'pakaiacaradiam-diamaja' #plaaakkk heeeeeeee

**kyu**

Ini udah lanjut kyu… penasaran? Makasih #boww

Hae bodohnya kauuuuu knpa malah cinta sma si triplek? (kwkkwkkwk… dia, Hae sebenarnya cinta ma Hyuk tapi ga nyadari n ga mau terlibat hal yang rumit)

Iya kasihan Hyukkie….. Haruslah… Kyu harus membuat Hae nyesel.

iya, ini sudah apdt. Haaa… sakit hati hyuk masih lama… selama nunggu pohon durian berbuah manggis #dilemparinduit heeeeeeee

**Guest**

Ini sudah lanjut, super duper boster kilat. #plakkk heeeee

**lee ikan**

C1: iya, poor hyukie! Tapi konsep Hyuk harus menderita #plakkkkkkkkkk heeee

C2: Ngerekamacara *botakinyoonabuatdiuploadke YT …. Kasih tisu buat lap ingus. #plaakkk

C3: Su juga kesel, amat banget sangat akut ma Hae #plakkk hoooooo ga bisa konsepnya udah Hae-Hyuk sedendam-dendamnya Su ma Hae kalau liat picnya… adem lagi deh. #gatahanliatmataHae… #eror #plakkk #hee

**Guest**

Su jg geram ma Hae #gramgramgramgrauk ….Yup, pasti Hae harus nyesel…Yeah… always HaeHyuk #plaaaaak heeee ….Emang Kyu yang paling cocok jadiin sainganya IKAN. #dilemparketumpukannemo ….. Ini udah lanjut…

**leeH**

Nope… #heeeee Iya, ini udah apdate… Su #kibasinrambut #Haemakinbabbo. #diterjunindarimonas #heeeeeee….. Iya, ada yewook juga disini and orther couple.

**KyuchinkHyuk**

Mungkin angst? heeeeeeee… #gayakin #mian.

Su juga bingung ma IKAN…. Ini udah apdate. Ohhhh #mendadak pingsan … belum siap KyuHyuk yang berdiri terakhir #Plaakkk

**Guest**

Ini udah lanjut, kilat pula... ga sampai seminggu #mungkin #plakkkk

Sama Su jg ga sabar lihat hae pabbo menderita.

Kyu ayo bawa hyuk kehatimu. (Tidak kehati Su aja) #plakkk

**anchofishy**

iya babonya makin parah. Iya, kyu dah tertarik m hyukkie. Itulah Naifnya si IKAN BABBO #dirajamorangsekampung heeeeeeee

**SERBA-SERBI**

Su: Ayo semua kumpul disini #pakaitoayanggede

Kyu: Apaan sih nih author GA-kk JE-las teriak-teriak emang kita budek apa.

Hae: Kyu jaga mulutmu! (menggandeng Hyuk kumpul di dekat author aneh)

Hyuk: Mau nasibmu di SMH ancur Kyu?

Yuri: Diam Emas Bicara Perak.

Kyu : Maksud lho ri~~ saoyrisaustiram?

Tamu meja no 8: (Memukul kepala Kyu) hargai wanita Kyu.

Su: Sampai kapan kalian ribut-ribut ga mutu begitu. Sekarang sini, baris berjejer buat para tokoh yang udah muncul selama chap 1-4 ini di depan, semuanya... Buat yang belum keluar, baris di no 2. Buat kru/ para staf di barisan paling buncit.

Hae: (Berbisik ke Hyuk) Kita kaya anak SD.

Kyu: (Ikut berbisik ke Hyuk-Hae) Salah. Authornya ga keterima ikut pasukan paskibra, soalnya… coba liat deh.

Kyu-Hae-Hyuk: Badannya kecil palingan 155, 160, 165.

Kyu : Coba badan author kita kaya…?

Hae: Yoona.

Eunhyuk: (Wajah cemberut-mendorong Hae kuat, hingga hampir terjatuh) Sana pergi, baris di dekat dia. (Kyu menyeringai).

Su: (Geleng-geleng kepala) Sudah cukup. Hae masuk kebarisannmu.

Hae : Siap ndan.

Taecyon: Memang kita lagi upacara apa?

Jessica: Menyyenggol tangan Teacyon dengan sikunya. Diam Emas Bicara Perak.

Henry: Kalau berlian? Berlian, itu apa? Nangis itu berlian? (Dengan wajah polos bin polos sepolos-polosnnya tanpa dosa).

Su: Aku harus kesalon setelah ini. Kerutan wajah ku bertambah.

Jun: Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehikssssssssssss (Su dan Hae tepuk jidat)

Wook: Ets, Jun berlian itu bukan harus 'nangis'?

Jun: Bukan, ya Hyung? Lalu apa?

Wook:(Nunjuk ke Hyuk) Itu berlian sana. Jun lari meluk si Hyuk. (Semua sweetdroop #kakakadiksamasaja)

Hae: Apa-apaan lho bocah mau gue jurusin?

Hyuk: Jangan ngajari anak kecil yang tidak baik, LEE DONGHAE. (Hae pundung dipojokan).

Yesung : I am strong~~~I am strong~~~ I am n3il am5trong~~~ (Buat nyemangatin Hae).

Zhoumy: Kenapa liriknya diganti?

Yesung: Biar ga banjir air mata #digetokKyu (Kepala pelayan, Satpam & Su mendadak pingsan).

Su: Sudah-sudah. Siap g-rak. Sekarang kita akan perkenalan dulu buat tokoh SMH.

.

Hyuk: Halo saya Lee Hyuk Jae dipanggil Eunhyuk. Salam kenal semuanya. (Eunhyuk dadah-dadah ke kamera. Donghae langsung nyosor cium pipi eunhyuk). Apaasih lho Hae. Malu dilihat orang. (wajah Hyuk memerah).

Kyu: Ih, ni ikan ga tau sikon. (Kyu sok bijak, Hae nyengir).

Su: Lanjut.

Hae: Ah,ah,ah … hana dul set.(gerak jari didepan kamera) Welcome to the Save My Heart! Let's Go~ My Name is Donghae. Lee Donghae.

Kyu : Tumben ga typo ya, Hyuk? (nunjuk Hae).

Hyuk: (Angguk-angguk) Iya~ padahal kalau dia typo 'kan keren. (Blushing)

Kyu: (pundung di tempat) emang deh lho Hyuk.

Su: (Ngutut dada) Lanjut

Kyu: uhuk-uhuk ada permen ***? Cho Kyuhyun. C.H.O.K.H.Y.U.H.Y.U.N yang paling dinanti kehadirannya di S~~M~~H. (tersenyum bak malalikat, kameramen kejang-kejang – mendadak).

Hae: telpon polisi.

Kyu: Dendam amat ya, lho Hae ma gue? (Nangis dipelukan Hyuk).

Su: (minum air dari gallon) Lanjut

Jun: Halo Kim Jun disini. Jun jatuh cinta pada Hyukie-hyung. (Meluk Hyung)

Hae: Berapa banyak lagi rival yang harus bermunculan thor? #ngenes

Kyu n Yesung: : I am strong~~~ I am strong ~~~

Yoona, Yuri, Jes : Diam Emas~ bicara perak~

Su: (menghela nafas) Lanjut

Wook: Hai, Aku Kim Ryewook. Suka masak. 1 hal yang belum kesampaian di SMH yang ingin-ingin banget aku lakuin yaitu memukul kepala Hae. (Menyeringai ke Hae)

Hae: (siul-siul sok ga dengar) Emang kepala ku gendang apa? (siul-siul kekenan-kekiri).

Su: Lanjut

Yesung: Yesung _imnida,_ salam kenal.

Kyu: Kepala besar, kepala besar, kepala besar (nyanyi salah satu kartun yang lagunya kaya gitu).

Si meja no 8: Menjewer telinga Kyu. (Yesung pundung di kolong meja).

Wook: Ye sayang, Wook selalu ada nemanin kemanapun Ye pergi. (All, mendadak ayan).

Su: (mijit kening) Lanjut

Henry: hai, Henry Lau panggilan Henry. Senang berjumpa kalian semua.

Kyu: Apa Hae salah satunya? (nunjuk Hae) (Henry geleng kepala, dia jahat sama Kyu+suka bikin Hyuk nngis)

Hae: Demi ikan-ikan nemo di lautan luas, gue kempesin ban mobil lho setelah ini selesai, Kyu. (Hae ngos-ngos).

Su: (Mukulin kepala kecil) Lanjut

Zhoumy: panggil saja Zhoumy, cukup. Salam kenal.

Hyuk: Singkat banget My? (nyenggol kecil tubuh Zhoumy).

Zhoumy: pendek aja cukup Hyuk, ga usah panjang-panjang.

Hyuk: Ko tubuhmu panjang sih, bukannya pendek pun cukup katamu? (All: mendadak pingsan)

Su: (Gosok-gosok muka) Lanjut

Yuri: hai seemua, masih ingat dengan saya si Yuri… bukan Saoyurisaustiram. (lambai-lambai didepan kamera).

Kyu: SAOYURISAOSTIRAM~~~ LALALAL~~~ SAOYURISAOSTIRAM~~~ LALALAL~~~ Adow (Kepala kyu di getok si meja no 8, di senggol Hyuk, di jewer Hae). (Yuri nangis di pelukan Taecyon).

Su: (Sesak nafas) Lanjut

Taecyon: saya tidak suka berbelit-belit, hanya masalah apalagi perkenalan saja cuma, akan to the point saya, cukup kalian baiklah panggil saya Taecyon. Selesai thor. (Author kasih jempol ke Taecyon+nyengir).

Hyuk: (berbisik ke Kyu) bukankah apa yang dibicarakannya berbelit? (Kyu ngerangkul Hyuk, angguk-angguk)

Hyuk dan Kyu: Ko panas ya? Lo panas ga Hyuk? Sini gue bukain baju lho? (Hae menggerepokkan jari-jari tangannya).

Su: (Goyang-Goyang badan) Lanjut

Jessica: heilo evveribadi mai nem is Jessica. Kita akan banyak bertemu di chap selanjutnya… Mungkin! Dadah-dadah kea rah Hae-Hyuk (Ketawa gaaje, menyeringai).

Hyuk: Hae aku takut. (Berlindung dibalik badan Hae).

Hae: Aku akan menjagamu Hyuk.

Kyu: Ngapain kalian takut. Yang didadah-dadah bukan kalian juga kali. (Kyu nunjuk ke belakang Hae-Hyuk, dibarisan ke-2 tepat di belakang Hae-Hyuk ada yang dadah-dadah juga balas dadah-dadahannya Jessica).

Su: (Jedotin kepala ke dinding) Lanjut

Yoona: Halo saya Im Yoona Kutilang yang cantik. Salam kenal (senyum).

Hyuk: Kyu, Yoona tasmiah lagi ya? Jadi ada kutilang dinamanya? (Ngengerjapin mata-imut) (Kyu hendak meluk Hyuk tapi dihalangin Hae) (kerah baju Kyu ditarik si meja nomor 8)

Kyu: Jangan pisahkan kami. Hyuk, raih tangan ku, Hyuk… tidak….. (All:kejang-kejang)

Hae: Jangan dengerin dia Hyuk manis. Iya kali dia tasmiah lagi, saking ngefansnya ama burung kutilang.

Yoona: NoNoNo salah itu. Kalian mau tau kutilang. Kutilang adalah …. (All: wajah serius)

Yuri-Jess: Diam Emas, Bicara Perak. (All: jatuh ke tanah berbarengan)

Kyu: Emas melulu yang di katakan. Noh, harga emas turun drastis. Habis ini langsung aja kalian mampir ke took emas.

Yuri-Jess: Beneran Kyu… whooooaaa, senangnya hatiku turun harga emasnya, kini ku beli dengan riang.

Yoona: ish Yur-Jes jangan ganggu ah lagi serius ini. Kutilang itu adalah kurus, tinggi, langsing. (Bergaya kaya model iklan). (All: ohhhh)

Su: iya, sudah sudah. Nanti kita lanjutin lagi saat SMH ini berakhir(TAMAT). Sekarang semuanya lihat itu ada orang yang disamping cameramen bawa tulisan 'kan?. (sumua pada ngangguk). Nah, tulisan itu kita baca sama-sama. Harus serempak. Hitungan ketiga kita baca sama-sama tulisannya ya? (All: YAAA)

1

2

3

All:

Kami dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam SMH ini mengucapkan

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA PADA BULAN RAMADHAN UNTUK SEMUA UMAT MUSLIM YANG MENJALANKANNYA SEKALIGUS KAMI MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1434 H. MOHON MA'AF LAHIR DAN BATHIN

SAMPAI BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

(BERGAYA DADAH-DADAH DEPAN KAMERA)

.

.

Semua mulai bubar, beres-beres peralatan masing-masing.

Kyu: Ah, ga bisa ketemu Hyuk tiap hari.

Hyuk: Hae-Hae ya… pilih nih "kutilang" apa "Kusrelang" (Hae mendengarnya Kuserang, otaknya mulai berpikir dari pada diserang dan berada di bawah)

(Hyuk versi: kutilang=kurus tinggi langsing artinya Yoona. Kusrelang=kurus, rendah, langsing artinya Hyuk, dirinya sendiri).

Hae: Kupilih Kutilang. (Mantap tegas banget ngomongnya)

Hyuk: (Dengan air mata bercucuran) Kita PUTUS jangan temui aku lagi, jangan datang kerumah, jangan hubungi aku lagi. Aku benci kamu IKAN. (Kyu ketawa ngakak menggandeng Hyuk)

Kyu: Bye~~~ Bye~~~ IKAN. Cup-cup Hyuk manis jangan nangis.

Hae: Hyuk kau salah paham. (ngejar Kyu-Hyuk) Ku bantai kau Kyu. Hyuk tunggu akan kujelaskan semuanya.

.

.

Salam hangat buat semua readers … Review n_n


End file.
